In Memoriam
by LittleLoki18
Summary: Yugi Muto cambió después de graduarse de la preparatoria. *TRADUCCIÓN del fic 'In Memoriam' de Maidenstear.*


Bueno, bueno esto nada más no es posible. Tengo este fic traducido desde el 7 de agosto y nada más no lo he pasado. Así que por eso, aquí está. El crédito de la historia es para **Maidenstear**, quien me dio su autorización para realizar esta traducción. La historia original fue publicada el 14 de junio del 2011. A continuación sus notas de autor :)

.

_Caray, he estado escribiendo muchos fics de Yu-Gi-Oh! Últimamente. Es como si se hubieran acumulado a lo largo de los años sin que me diera cuenta y ahora están apareciendo todos al mismo tiempo. Algo así como conejos…_

_Este fic toma lugar después del anime y un poco más allá._

_Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

**In Memoriam**

.

En Memoria

Traducción

.

Yugi Muto cambió en el tiempo en que se graduó de la preparatoria. Nadie podía explicar bien cómo. Aún era el duelista número uno en el mundo y un enano con cabello ridículamente puntiagudo, pero había cambiado. Sus admiradores, quienes lo habían seguido desde que fue nombrado Rey en el Reino de los Duelistas, trataron todo con tal de entender exactamente lo que cambió, pero no pudieron lograrlo, no importando lo que hicieran.

Aquellos lo bastante cercanos a él, aquellos que lo conocían desde su primer año en el bachillerato sabían perfectamente cuál había sido el cambio. Incluso podían nombrar la fecha exacta, porque ellos también habían estado ahí para presenciarlo. Claro que, por sus vidas, jamás le dirían a alguien lo que había ocurrido. Especialmente el Presidente de la Corporación Kaiba (incluso ellos no podían afirmar si él realmente lo habían creído). Era como un tabú, un tesoro que sólo ellos podían conocer. Además de que era muy improbable que alguien les creyera. Era una historia acerca de magia y destino, espíritus y profecías, y de un hombre que podía cambiar al mundo.

Pero la gente ya no cree realmente en la magia, y siendo honestos, ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto. Sólo cuando estaban juntos, su pequeño grupo y nadie más (Kaiba ni se molestaba en aparecer) era cuando podían reír y hablar libremente, haciendo comentarios acerca de aquél periodo de sus vidas que había sido totalmente fuera de lo ordinario.

Yugi estaba ahí también, recordando junto con ellos.

Aún tenía esos ojos grandes e inocentes. Ojos que parecían haber visto todo con la sorpresa de un niño; pero que por estos días, también tenían un brillo de algo más, una sabiduría profunda otorgada a él por un muy buen amigo.

Y así, la gente continuó preguntándose qué era aquello que hizo ser a Yugi Muto la persona que era.

En las noticias, los expertos hablaban sobre el joven cuyo nombre era igual de conocido que el de Seto Kaiba. Sí, Yugi sabía cuán popular era, incluso si no hacía ninguna mención de ello. Pero ser conocido en el mundo no era algo que le preocupara. Habían cosas que eran más importantes. Algunas veces, cuando lo entrevistaban después de un torneo, le preguntaban cuál sería su siguiente meta o si tenía planes de entrar a un nuevo torneo. La mayoría de las veces él sólo se encogía de hombros y sonreía diciendo, —No realmente. Tengo todo lo que necesito, y estoy feliz donde estoy—. La última toma de la entrevista siempre era, sin falla alguna, la del muchacho corriendo en dirección de un pequeño grupo de personas que lo esperaban al fondo, sonriéndole y dándole ánimos.

Era bastante diferente tratándolo directamente que cuando jugaba, en eso todos estaban de acuerdo. Aquellos que lo veían luchar se sorprendían al descubrir cuan amable y tierno era en persona. Era difícil imaginar a alguien que no le agradara un alma tan pacífica como la de este joven. Y si su nombre no fuera conocido como lo era, sería muy fácil pasarlo de largo en una calle concurrida, o no notarlo en una habitación llena de gente. Él no sobresalía entre la multitud de la forma en que Kaiba y Maximiliam Pegasus lo hacían. Él sólo era un chico promedio, normal.

Aunque en la arena de duelos, él parecía transformarse, el cambio era drástico. Ahí sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Con sólo darle una mirada ya era obvio que él estaba en su elemento, justo en medio de un torneo. Su voz se volvía confiada y cautivadora mientras se enfrentaba a su oponente. Aquellos que observaban no podían evitar ser atrapados, sus emociones subían y bajaban con cada ventaja o cada pérdida que él sufría. Y siempre lucía como si ese fuera el mejor momento de su vida.

La gente aún dice que él se mostraba diferente, pero sólo aquellos que lo presenciaron pueden atestiguarlo; porque misteriosamente todos los videos de los duelos anteriores de Yugi se desvanecieron. Las grabaciones de los eventos de la Corporación Kaiba y del Reino de los Duelistas desaparecieron, siendo totalmente inaccesibles incluso para el hacker más diestro.

En algún lugar surgió el rumor de que la Corporación Kaiba fue quien borró todo ese material; otros dicen que ellos escondieron todo en una bóveda con los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados. Pero siendo KC de quien se estaba hablando, y ya que ni siquiera una mosca podía entrar en esas paredes, todos los rumores permanecieron infundados.

En cierta parte eran ciertos. El presidente de la empresa supervisó personalmente la extracción de todos los registros pertenecientes a los primeros cuatro años de la carrera de duelista de Yugi Muto. El joven empresario no quiso ni conservarlos ni borrarlos. Los datos eran, él había dicho, sólo basura inútil que saturaba su base de datos. Así que en lugar de eso, lo puso todo en las manos de una sola persona.

No me gusta deberle a la gente, le había dicho antes de seguir conduciendo su lujoso automóvil. Yugi no pudo evitar reírse silenciosamente ante tales palabras, porque no importando la excusa, lo que Kaiba le había dado era otro tipo de tesoro. Tal vez para el observador común era sólo un disco, no algo en que los compradores o ladrones estarían interesados. Pero tenía en él las memorias de un querido amigo, y eso era para Yugi mejor que la plata o el oro.

En este disco estaba la clave para entender el cambio en Yugi. A diferencia del Yugi que juega ahora, el Yugi en los videos peleaba de una manera muy diferente. _Ése_ Yugi jugaba siempre con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, y una ferocidad que hacía correr despavoridos a los hombres deshonestos. Su mirada podía ver a través del alma, juzgándola, sabiendo si era buena o mala. Siempre erguido y con confianza, el orgullo emanaba de él en tal cantidad que bien podría haber sido un rey antiguo. En cierta forma, aquél Yugi podría haber sido una persona completamente diferente.

Pero esa era una idea tonta. Cosas como esa no pasan, ¿cierto? Por supuesto que no. De modo que todos se quedaron con sus propias teorías, ignorantes de ese secreto y todo su pasado.

Era en días lluviosos cuando Yugi sentía ese familiar dolor en su pecho, un solitario pero no completamente inoportuno sentimiento. Eran esos los días cuando reproducía el disco, viéndolo con una sonrisa cariñosa formándose en su cara cuando aparecía aquél rostro en la pantalla. Nunca lloró – las lágrimas se habían secado después de aquél día, justo como debía ser – pero sí había una melancolía agridulce que era difícil de soltar.

Ellos vivieron sus vidas orgullosamente y con mucha felicidad. No era como si simplemente hubieran continuado – una parte de sus corazones siempre estaría en ese día, en aquél cuarto antiguo – pero ellos sabían que la vida no podía detenerse sólo por eso. Y él habría querido que ellos siguieran adelante.

Era duro, pensar que él se había ido. En definitiva estaba muerto- no había sido más que un espíritu por los últimos cinco mil años – pero no había tumba o señal alguna que lo probara. Además, una parte de él siempre viviría en su ser y sus mentes por siempre. Así que era más fácil pensar que no estaba muerto del todo.

Todo ellos lograron grandes cosas. Téa se convirtió en una bailarina internacional, Tristán fue el jefe de seguridad de Industrias Ilusión (aunque nadie sabe bien cómo logró hacerlo). Joey fue el tercer mejor duelista en el mundo así como un empleado modelo en la Tienda Tortuga.

Pero aquél que todos conocían, y más importante aún, amaban era Yugi Muto. Él era, como decía modestamente, sólo el propietario de una pequeña tienda y un hombre que amaba los juegos. Ellos sabían mejor. Cualquiera que viera a esta leyenda poner un pie en la plataforma de duelo podría ver porqué tenía el título del Rey de los Juegos y siempre lo tendría.

Y, tal vez nunca podrán estar seguros, pero algunas veces, mientras él está en un duelo, parece como si otra presencia estuviera junto a él. No peleando por él, pero sí dándole su fuerza. Una presencia que lo vigilaba y lo protegía con toda la sabiduría de un gran rey.

.

* * *

_Aneko: Me siento como si mi cerebro se hubiera regado sobre el papel en vez de estar concentrado en la historia. En serio. Mis pensamientos no estaban conectados cuando estaba tratando de escribir. Bueno, ya qué. Y déjenme decirles, les importe o no, que los futuros de Tristán y Joey fueron muy difíciles de imaginar. No tenía idea de que iba a hacer con ellos, así que los dejé como se dio. Sí, sé que son muy extraños. Una disculpa por eso._

_Es oficial – cada vez que pienso en Yu-Gi-Oh! Oigo la voz de Little Kuriboh en lugar de las voces de los actores. Ah las maravillas de la Serie Resumida…_

.

Si les gustó, díganme :) sino también díganlo! En verdad aprecio mucho los reviews!


End file.
